Shopping Sacrifice
by animelover41195
Summary: You woke up and ran your finger down your calendar and landed on today's date. It was circled. Why was it circled? Read to find out. T for a little swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this up and wondered how this would do.**

You woke up and looked at the calendar.

"What day is it today?" You ran your finger down to today's date. It was circled. "Hmm? Why is it circled again?" You scratched your head as you ran through all the reasons of why the date would be circled.

Bel was going to hunt you down today? No. That was last week.

I have to pay Marmon for the new weapons? No. I would never pay him.

Your eyes widened as your hand started to shake. No… You took a deep breath and screamed your lungs out. Downstairs, Squalo nearly spilled his coffee from the sudden screaming. Angry, he slammed his coffee on the table and ran upstairs. He kicked your door open to see you on your knees.

"VOI! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SCREAM, FUCKING RETARDED WOMAN?" Squalo yelled into the room causing an echo. You turned to face Squalo and suddenly your face brightened up. You got up to your feet and ran to the long-haired man. "What?" You looked up at him as if he was your god.

"Thank you!" You yelled as you ran passed him and down the stairs.

"What the fuck was that about?" Squalo asked himself.

"Oh~?" Squalo heard. He turned his head to see Lussuria dressed up. "I wanted to go shopping with [Y/N] –chan today, but she's not here." Squalo's eye started to twitch. "Oh~! Squ-chan! You can come!"

"FUCK NO!" Squalo yelled.

"Aww~! Don't be like that~! Come on~!" Lussuria said as he grabbed Squalo. You peeked at them and sighed. Thank god, you didn't have to go with Lussuria shopping today. You had to go clothes shopping with Lussuria today was the reason why the date was circled. You wanted to think of a plan to get out of going shopping but you forgot completely. Hey, you didn't particularly hate going shopping. However with Lussuria is a whole different story. He had to go get his nails done. He had to go to style up his hair and he took forever to find the right shoes and clothes. And worst of all, he NEVER took lunch breaks. No matter how long he was walking, he never stopped for even a snack! You prayed to the heaven's, telling them that you're very grateful for the sacrifice that they gave you, Squalo. Lussuria's always wanted to style up Squalo's hair and dress him up after all.

"Thank you, heavens, for giving me Squalo as the perfect sacrifice."

**Hahahahaha. Yeah. Hope Squalo wasn't out of character here. I was thinking that he might kill Lussuria in this one but it wouldn't be any fun. LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

You sat on the couch in front of the television, flipping through the channels, smiling to yourself happy that you didn't have to go shopping with Lussuria.

"Ushishishi~!" Bel said. You looked at him at the doorway. "[Y/N], you got out of going shopping with Lussuria today?" You laughed.

"Yup!" You said.

"So who went instead?" Mammon asked.

"Squalo!" You said. Everyone went silent.

"Ushishishi~!" Bel laughed. "The prince can't wait until Lussuria and Squalo come home."

"I better get the camera ready so I can take some pictures and sell them." Mammon said going upstairs. You were silent as you saw them walk away. You thought to yourself, _Squalo is gonna come back looking the same so why is everyone so excited?_

"We're home~!" Lussuria called from the doorway. You turned your head to see Lussuria with a new hairstyle and his finger nails were a new color. "[Y/N]-chan! I was looking for you earlier! Where were you?"

"I was busy." You lied.

"Oh I see~!" Lussuria said. "Well, it doesn't matter, because I had the most fun today~! Squ-chan! Come let [Y/N]-chan see you!"

"GO TO FUCKIN HELL!" Squalo swore. Lussuria pulled on Squalo's arms and pulled him into your view. Your jaw dropped and you covered your mouth in shock. Squalo's hair was dyed pink, his hair was wavy, and he had women makeup on. You stared at him for a second more before falling off the couch, laughing your ass off. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" You wouldn't stop laughing your ass off.

"Ushishishi~!" Bel laughed. "Squalo, the prince didn't know that you were into this!" Squalo turned his head toward Bel and glared at him. Mammon lifted up a camera and started to take pictures. You started to roll around on the floor, laughing and holding your stomach.

"Ara~! I think Squ-chan looks adorable!" Lussuria said, looking at Squalo.

"QUIT FUCKIN LOOKING AT ME!" Squalo yelled.

"Oh! So mean!" Lussuria said. "Well, I have to try on my new clothes now~!" Lussuria walked up the stairs. Mammon went to his room to print out the pictures and Bel walked away laughing. You were left laughing on the floor. Furious, Squalo stormed over to you and glared down at you. Noticing, you stopped laughing and looked up at Squalo, trying to hold in your laugh.

"Laugh again and I'll kill you." He said in a terrifying voice, however, with him looking like that, it was hard to see him as a terrifying being. You nodded and covered your mouth to hide your huge grin. "You owe me, woman." You blinked as Squalo walked away from you. You smiled a bit before running to Squalo and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to you, irritated. You kissed him on the corner of his lips. You pulled away from him.

"There." You smiled. Squalo was left frozen there for a second before turning away a bit red and walking away. You frowned. _That wasn't enough… that means… a brawl… he'll love brawling…_ The next day, you and Squalo were brawling. The same thing over and over: swing, dodge, kick, duck, smash, then back to swing again. But as a girl, you couldn't keep up anymore and Squalo knocked you away from him as you defended yourself with your sword. The sword flew out of your hand and hit the ground. You hit the floor and slid a bit before stopping. Groaning, you sat up and rubbed your arms and head. You felt pain surge through your hand. You looked at it to see a huge gash across it. _Damn… I didn't evade enough…_ Suddenly, Squalo was in front of you. He held his sword up and you squeezed your eyes shut. The sword hit the ground beside you and your hand was lifted up and something gentle touched it. You opened one eye to see Squalo with his lips on your wound. You blushed. "H-HUH?" Squalo looked at you.

"Hmph. Stupid woman."

**I was like I should put how Squalo looks after his shopping day with Lussuria. And well it turned into this…. Please review!**


End file.
